


Reunions

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, F/M, Humor, Love, M/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Camping.Origionally, Nico was just supposed to visit his friends in New Rome for a week. Somehow, that turned into a week long camping trip.Nico would be spending a week, in the woods, with nine people, and no place to bathe except for the lake.The week ends up not being as bad as Nico thought. He had quite a good time, especially when they played strip poker.T for mild language and minor nudity.





	Reunions

Nico had no idea how his vacation to Camp Jupiter turned into a camping trip. He recalled that it started when everybody was trying to plan the week. Nico wasn’t sure who suggested a camping trip, but he was not happy with them. So, because of that person, here he was, in the middle of the woods, setting up this stupid gods damned tent.

Will laughed at the tent collapsed on Nico again. Husky, Nico’s dog he found a few weeks ago in the forest, thought that would be a good time to check on him. So, while the mesh material was blocking his vision he felt the weight of his dog on him, keeping him from getting the material off.

“Down girl!” Nico said.

He heard another bark before the weight left and Nico thew the tent off of him.

He huffed and stomped over to where they had set up campfire, setting himself on a log next to Reyna.

“I’m done!” Nico told Will. “It’s your problem now!”

He heard Will laugh as he went back to setting up the tent. If Reyna was going to laugh, she kept it to herself, choosing instead to pat Nico’s shoulder.

“Lighten up.” She said.

Nico huffed and looked to the ground in front of him, where he was toeing the dirt with his combat boots.

“Come on,” She soothed. “This week will be fun.”

“Yes,” Nico said sarcastically, “I am so going to enjoy a week with only a lake to bathe in, Leo’s cooking to eat, and of course, Jason and Percy’s bitching as entertainment.”

Reyna laughed.

“Not to mention how comfortable the ground is to sleep on,” Nico said.

Reyna continued laughing. “It’s not as hard as the ground in Pompeii.”

Nico laughed then. “True. I still have that crick in my neck.”

About this time Nico's attention was brought to Husky as she ran up to him, something in her mouth.

“What the hell is in your mouth?’ he asked as she approached.

Reyna laughed as Husky got close enough to see what was in her mouth.

“Is that a duck?!” Nico asked.

Nico stood and met Husky near the center of the campfire set up. It was in fact, a duck.

Nico made a disapproving noise at her, pointing his finger. “Drop it!”

Nico chased the duck hanging in her mouth. Before he knew it, everybody was surrounding him, watching as he tried to get the duck from his dog’s mouth.

“Hey!” “No Ma’am” “Bad Husky!” “Bad dog!”

Nico finally was able to grab the duck by the foot. Nico pulled back, but Husky only kept her grasp on the head, pulling back.

“No!” Nico told her. “This is not tug-a-war!”

Nico yanked and the head snapped clean off the duck. Husky backed up, head still in her mouth. She munched on it, nearly swallowing it whole.

Nico sighed from where he stood, holding the body of the duck. Everybody around him was laughing. Nico turned and handed the duck to Will. He would find something to do with it.

Will smiled, taking the duck and giving Nico a small kiss on the lips.

Will turned to the group. “Who wants duck for dinner?”

**XxX**

A few hours later, Nico sat on one of the logs, between Hazel and Will. He chewed the duck that Will had cooked up. It honestly wasn't to bad. At first he thought it would taste to much like a cross between a chicken and a fish for his liking, but really it tasted more along the lines of alligator. 

A few feet away, Leo was by the fire cooking up veggie-burgers for the vegetarians.

Nico leaned his head against Will’s shoulder as he took another bite. He really wouldn’t have expected duck to be this good. He guessed half of it was the seasoning Will and Leo had used.

Will wrapped an arm around Nico’s waist. Nico turned, still leaning on Will, to Hazel. She happily turned to face him when she noticed.

“How are you big brother?” she asked.

Nico hummed, swallowing his bite. “Tired.”

As if on cue, the crickets started up. Hazel laughed. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Nico reciprocated. “Anything big happen while we were apart?”

Hazel smiled in thought. “Frank took me bowling. I suck at it, but it was really fun.”

Nico laughed. “I’ve never been bowling.”

“It's fun,” Hazel mused. “You and Will should go.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

**XxX**

Nico was soon climbing into a tent with Reyna. For some reason, they had separated all the couples, which Nico was fine with. He didn't want to be kept awake with the dirty doings of Jason and Piper, or Annabeth and Percy. Will was sharing a tent with Frank and Leo. All the other girls were in a tent and Jason and Percy were sharing, which Nico was sure they were going to regret doing later.

Nico sighed as he leaned into Husky, who was lying stretched out by his side. The ground was hard, but it was by no means cold. Nico was actually having to sleep in clothes for once and he was hating it. His pants were sticking to his thighs with sweat. At least he had been comfortable enough around Reyna to take his shirt off.

Somehow, Nico did drift off to sleep. When he woke some hours later, it was to Reyna rustling next to him.

He was still mostly asleep as he asked. “What the hell are you doing?” For once Nico’s voice was deep and gruff.

“It’s hot,” Was the answer he got.

That was when Nico decides he did not want to know what Reyna was doing because he didn’t want his suspicions confirmed. He was sure Reyna was stripping of her shorts and shirt. Nico knew at least, she wouldn't loose the next layers of clothing, if only for nothing other than his sanity.

When Nico woke up the second time, Reyna was still asleep next to him, only half under her blanket.

Husky was also still asleep, though, growling in her sleep. Nico tried his best not to wake either of them as he climbed out of the tent. The morning air was slightly cooler than the heat of the tent, but still hot. Nico turned to zip the tent back up. When he turned he found that Jason was sitting against a tree, reading in the early morning light. He wore athletic shorts and a tank top, obviously not affected by the numerous mosquitoes around him.

When Jason noticed Nico, he let out a joking wolf whistle.

“Showing some skin, di Angelo?” Jason joked.

Nico glared and then looked down to his chest. All he had on was a pair of athletic shorts that were an ugly shade of green. Nico thought they were from Will’s wardrobe. He had had to tighten the drawstring quite a bit.

“I didn’t know you had abs.” Jason mused, putting his book aside.

Nico shrugged, absently touching his fairly new, slightly visible six pack.

“Camp training does the abdomen well,” Nico told him, taking a seat Indian style in front of Jason.

Jason laughed and pulled his leg up to it looked like a flamingo stance, but sitting.

“What are you reading?’ Nico asked.

Jason sighed and looked to the book beside him. “A book of Greek and Roman mythology. I’m trying to make my way through the shrines for all of the deities. I think I’m almost done though. Maybe another few months until everything is finished.”

Nico hummed. “What are you going to do after that?”

Jason huffed, moving his glasses to his head. “I was thinking about getting a degree, but I don't know what to get it in.”

Nico hummed. He was going through a similar process. Will was wanting his MD, of course, and Nico wanted more education than he had, he just wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life.

They sat in silence for a bit until Jason asked. “What are you going to do?”

Nico shrugged, picking at his fingernails. “Not sure.”

Jason nodded in understanding. “I think I want to do something with kids. Maybe social work.”

Nico hummed. “Gotta have tough skin for that.”

Jason nodded. “I know. I just keep thinking… I want to help kids like that. I was a kid like that.”

Nico gave a small smile. “You’d be good with those kids, Jay.”

“Thanks, Neeks.”

Nico just nodded. “I have no idea what I wanna do.”

“Well what do you like?” Jason asked.

Nico shrugged. “Video games. Reading.”

“What kind of things do you like reading?” Jason asked.

“Anything really,” Nico said. “Novels, historical fiction. Last month I read a biology book I found in the infirmary.”

Jason hummed. “Have you thought about doing something with that kind of stuff. Lit major?” Jason gave a small laugh with his next suggestion. “Video game design?”

Nico gave him a confused look. “That's a thing?”

Jason nodded. “Yeah man. You could make video games. Or you could test them for a living and report any glitches. Sometimes for the animation they dress people in green suits and have them act it out. You could be one of these people, stage fighting for the animation.”

That didn’t sound to bad. He could play video games for a living… who knew? Before they could talk about it further, the rest of the group began to wake.

**XxX**

It was two days later when Jason and Percy finally snapped. Their fighting could be heard through the whole campsite, keeping everybody up. It wasn’t like the two boys hated each other. They were just too similar. They had their differences though, and that's what caused the conflict. One was very Roman. One was very Greek.

Nico was proud to say that Husky made it until that last day until she killed another woodland creature. She had brought it over to him like a present. She seemed very pleased with herself.. It had been a squirrel this time.

On the last night they were there, after dinner, they all set up lanterns around the middle of the campsite. It was too hot for a fire other than cooking. They pulled out a deck of cards and somehow ended up playing strip poker.

Nico was somewhat okay with the game. He was pretty good at poker, so at least he wouldn't end up losing his clothes. Turns out, Reyna and Annabeth were just as good at poker as Nico.

Hazel had long since jumped out once she lost lost both her socks. She wasn’t gonna take off any more than that. She was sitting behind Nico, watching as he played. Will had not joined in the first place, claiming he was only good at Texas Hold Em’ and Blackjack, and was behind Nico as well.

Percy and Jason had both left the game when they were stripped to their underwear. Piper, the brave soul she was, has lot all but her underwear, leaving her breasts out in the open. Nico was glad he wasn't attracted to any of the people there except Will or else this could have been problematic.

The last round, both Leo and Frank had left, seeing how there demise was inevitable. Percy, Leo and Frank were leaned over Annabeth’s shoulder, watching her play much like Hazel and Will were with Nico.

Behind Reyna, Piper and Jason were leaning in her ears talking.

As the game progressed Nico saw an evil smirk on both Reyna and Annabeth’s faces. Nico kept his poker face though. He had very good cards. Will leaned to Nico’s ear, giving Nico goosebumps down his arm. “I don't like how smug they look.”

Nico shrugged. He had not lost any clothes yet.

Annabeth smiled. “I’m all in.”

Nico raised a brow. “You must not like your clothes.”

Annabeth gave a laugh. “Get ready to strip, di Angelo.”

Reyna gave a laugh then too. “I’m all in, too.”

Nico, though struggling, still kept his poker face.

Nico was sure to win. “Oh why not,” He sighed. “I’m all in.”

It was a showdown and everybody was on their toes.

Reyna placed her cards down. “Straight. In diamonds.”

Good.

Annabeth smirked and Reyna’s face dropped. She turned the cards in her hand. “A Royal Flush!”

Nico still kept his poker face. Reyna grumbled and turned to Nico.

Annabeth was waiting, a triumphant look on her face. At least Nico now knew where that other ace was.

“You’re good Annabeth,” Nico said.

Annabeth puffer her chest out in victory.

“But,” Nico continued, “You’re just not good enough.”

Annabeth’s face dropped. Percy’s dropped a bit too.

Nico placed his cards down to show. Five of a kind. He had won.

Annabeth gasped a bit. Nico laughed, wondering where this side of him was coming from. “Get to stripping girls.”

**XxX**

The next morning, they all packed their things. Husky was entirely too hyperactive for Nico to pay attention to anything but her. He was standing off to the side as Reyna handled the tent, playing fetch with Husky. After a few rounds Percy came up.

“How’s it going?”

Nico sighed. “I’m good. Ready to sleep in an actual bed and shower in something other than dirty lake water.”

Percy hummed. “How did you know? That you were umm… gay?”

Nico threw the stick once more and turned to look at Percy. “Why?”

Percy looked to his feet. “I love Annabeth, but. When I look at Jason, I can't help but think about,,, things.”

Nico sighed. “Have you told Annabeth?”

Percy shook his head. “I don't want to hurt her. I love her and. I still find her attractive and stuff, but sometimes my mind wonders.” Percy was silent for a bit, forming words. “I think I might be bisexual.”

Nico looked Percy in the eyes. “Talk to her. If she really loves you she will understand that it doesn't mean you want to leave her. It's just another thing you have discovered about yourself.”

Percy nodded. “What’s it like to kiss a boy?”

Nico smirked. “What’s it like to kiss a girl?”

“Toché”

**XxX**

When Nico was back at camp half blood, unpacking from the week, he couldn't help but think that maybe camping with his friends wasn’t so bad.


End file.
